


Клятва Гиппократа

by Cexmet



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Cancer, Fat Character, Language: Russian, M/M, Mild fat fetish, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рак - это ты.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Клятва Гиппократа

_Рак – это ты. (Стивен Кинг)_

«Равномерный» – слово, идеально подходящее Лоуренсу Гордону, он равномерен, от жирных голеней до двойного подбородка, от стального спокойствия на работе до ледяного хладнокровия в убийствах. Кажется, он ни от чего не получает удовольствия и ничто его не пугает – все оставляет равнодушным. Таким его видит Крамер – идеально равномерным и идеально равнодушным, именно такой ученик ему и нужен: не каменно-твердый, потому, что на камне остаются выбоины и трещины, а упругий или вязкий, которому ничто не может по-настоящему навредить.  
На ощупь Гордон похож на женщину, но не на тонкую, изящную Джилл. Крамер помнит, как касался его тела до того, как тот набрал вес, когда рана была еще свежей: Гордон был более жестким, но таким же равномерным, и еще более симметричным, потому, что еще не осознавал появившейся в нем асимметрии.  
Эта асимметрия не сделала его менее равномерным.  
Его лицо и руки выглядят загорелыми, но кожа, обычно скрываемая под одеждой – очень светлая и очень гладкая, волосы на ней тонкие, как паутина, и отметин почти нет: ни одного шрама, два маленьких родимых пятна – в нижней части живота, парой дюймов ниже пупка, и над левой ключицей. У Гордона много родинок, маленьких, плоских, светлых – предвестников возможного рака, если верить тому, что пишут в журналах – Крамеру они нравятся.  
У него нет сил на секс, но это – часть их договоренности, часть системы, построенной им из власти и веры, включающей в себя их обоих. Он медленно проводит пальцами между ягодиц Гордона, несколько раз, вверх-вниз, и тот разводит ноги еще чуть шире – голый, стоящий на четвереньках на полу, застеленном полиэтиленовой пленкой, он напоминает дохлую морскую тварь, выброшенную прибоем на берег. Крамер склоняется ближе, и, плюнув на пальцы, вгоняет их в анус Гордона, так глубоко, как только может – и, прикрыв глаза, вслушивается в протяжный, но равнодушный стон. Это – акт единения, сильный, глубокий, как религиозный обряд.  
В движениях Гордона – свой собственный ритм, не совпадающий с ритмом Крамера, свои внутренние часы, стабильный упор на два колена и две ладони, размеренные колебания, отдающиеся часовым тактом во всем, от покусывания нижней губы до почти незаметных колебаний отвисающего под силой тяготения рыхлого жира на животе и груди. Крамер сейчас точно вписан в мировую систему всего – законы физики, правила логики, его воля, его ум, его сухая кожа и всегда чуть насмешливый взгляд того, кто умеет перекраивать души – как Гордон умеет перекраивать тела.  
Крамер стискивает бедро Гордона пальцами, оставляя на бледной коже едва заметные следы ногтей. За монолитным однообразием прячется трудолюбие, упорство и верность хорошо выдрессированного животного, Гордон умеет и знает – и осознает – достаточно, чтобы Крамер мог называть его своим самым лучшим учеником, самым достойным. И он честен – какой бы сложной ни была каждая игра Гордона, ее можно выиграть, нужно только найти в себе силы для этого, и, тогда, вред оставался ничтожным.  
Единение приближается к абсолюту, в нем есть что-то древнее и истинное. Крамер склоняется ближе и прихватывает своими округлыми, отполированными возрастом, как галька морского пляжа, зубами кожу на лопатке Гордона, не чувствуя никакого вкуса или запаха, но чувствуя пульс, губами и языком. Он ощущает легкость своего тела в сравнении с Гордоном, нащупывая его ребра, сквозь мышцы, сквозь жир, сквозь бледную кожу.  
Идеальный ученик, преданный, упорный, стабильный, врач, который может держать в руках человеческие сердца, касаться полных крови пульсирующих сосудов, жемчужно поблескивающих кишок. Крамер вгоняет пальцы глубже, потом – вытаскивает, чтобы вогнать снова, они немеют, несмотря на резкость движений и тепло, и его член, вялый, бесполезный, покачивается в слишком свободных брюках в такт движениям.  
Скоро настанет время новой игры, может быть – самой главной. Гордон готов к этому, Крамер знает, что готов. Когда тот, с еще одним стоном, таким же равнодушным, обхватывает свой член правой рукой и кончает после двух или трех резких движений, он выглядит еще крупнее, массивнее, равномернее, чем на самом деле. Черный балахон Крамера накрывает его, как тень.  
Врач не должен вступать со своими пациентами в иные отношения, кроме тех, что включают в себя лечение – но Гордон не нарушает клятвы Гиппократа, у него есть два пути, чтобы обойти ее без противоречий: путь для Крамера – «ты не мой пациент», путь для него самого – «это не Джон Крамер, это – его опухоль». Он никогда не нарушает никаких клятв, он готов к игре – и знает, что его собственная игра не закончится, пока жив он сам. И Гордон готов ради Крамера сделать все, ради рака, с которым сражался всю жизнь, потому, что только онколог знает – рак побеждает, даже если пациенту удается выжить, рак меняет тело и душу, навсегда.  
Он медленно садится, зная, что между ног чуть саднит, но не чувствуя этого, и склоняет голову в последней стадии сегодняшнего жертвоприношения: в ожидании приказа встать и идти. В тишине и прохладе, от которой Гордон покрывается гусиной кожей, Крамер снова склоняется к нему ближе, кладет пальцы на округлость культи, и Гордон тянется в ответ, к его телу, легкому и хрупкому, как мертвый кустарник.  
Джон Крамер – рак, и с ним можно бороться, а можно – сдаться, и Гордон не уверен в правильности своего выбора, не уверен даже в том, что сделал этот выбор, но пока он играет, его семья в безопасности, и это уже немало, это больше, чем могло бы быть. Это – его ответ для себя, есть и другой, для Крамера – Гордон убивает потому, что устал спасать, исцелять, дарить надежду. Один из этих ответов – верный, но вряд ли кому-то удастся узнать, который.


End file.
